1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable articles and more particularly, to an inflatable article having one or more internal movable objects therein, and one or more resilient protrusions by which one can easily control the movement of the internal movable objects by external controlling means thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air inflatable toys provide a great deal of pleasure and entertainment for children, especially for little children, since an inflatable toy has relatively light weight, and can be made in many forms. Such inflatable toys are generally made of plastics such as PVC film, and are readily produced at low costs. However, none of the conventional inflatable toys is provided with internal objects which can be controlled to move in response to a simple external controlling means, since it is difficult to do this without permitting air to escape.